This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many apparatuses use a sensing panel or a corresponding element for receiving user interactions. Such sensing panels may be located on a display of the apparatus so that the display may be used to provide the user some information, selection options etc. The user may then use her/his finger, a stylus or another object detectable by the sensing panel to interact with the apparatus, such as selecting an option on the screen, inputting text, selecting an icon to start execution of a program, etc. The combination of the display and the sensing panel above the display may also be called as a touch screen.